Just Wanna Be Loved
by Emono
Summary: Holly’s been beating on Cody, treating him like a slave, and Ted thinks Randy would be very interested to hear that. After all, no one touched Randy’s things without paying a price. SLASH! H/C, angst, savior


**Title**: Just Wanna Be Loved**  
Author**: Emono**  
Rating**: FRM**  
Fandom**: Wrestling**  
Pairings**: Candy**  
Summary: **Holly's been beating on Cody, treating him like a slave, and Ted thinks Randy would be very interested to hear that. After all, no one touched Randy's things without paying a price.**  
Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.**  
Warnings**: Abuse, angst, slash, H/C, knight-in-shining-armor complex for Randy

* * *

Ted hesitated just a moment, spotting Randy across the locker room. He wasn't really sure how to go about this, he wasn't even sure if the older man would believe him. But he had to tell _someone,_ because Cody sure as hell wouldn't listen him (his friend) anymore.

But Cody adored Randy, looked up to the man, _loved_ him even. And lately, Randy had been taking quite an interest in his young friend. They'd been out to dinner, drinks, and sometimes you could even see them hidden away in a corner in each others confidence. But it never went past their close proximity, the brush of a hand across a flushed cheek, slight smiles and throaty whispers. It was a slow seduction, _languid_ even, but with more passion than the word could give.

Cody's mentor and assigned father-figure, Bob Holly, was not so affectionate with the youth. Nor as forgiving. For who knows how long, Bob had been taking advantage of his younger tag-team partner. Ted had become suspicious a few weeks ago, so he started following them a bit and watching Cody a bit more. He talked with some of the techs that were always backstage after their matches.

The conclusions he came up with were sickening.

From peeking at Cody in the dressing room, he saw bruises on his friend. Along his ribs, his jaw, on his back, even on some spots of his thighs. Nothing to indicate the ultimate abuse, but the pained look on his friend's face told enough. Hiding behind a row of seats, Ted had watched as Bob pushed poor Cody hard during their training session. Making him do his moves at least six times in a row, smacking his body over and over onto the canvas. It was difficult to see Cody's face twist up like that, listening to him crying out in pain as he leaned against the turnbuckles for support. Bob forced them to go through their routine almost a dozen times just that one day, mostly standing back as Cody gave a hundred percent.

The techs backstage revealed even more. It seems that Bob had a horrible temper, throwing a huge fit when they lost. That slap in the face during one of their segments? That was unplanned and real. One poor lighting woman reported seeing Bob kick the boy right in the mouth and left him laying there bleeding.

Ted tried to talk to Cody, tried to get him to see Holly was a bastard and to leave him high and dry. But Cody loved his gold, and he insisted that Bob only wanted to make them a better tag-team. He pushed them so they could be better, he was strict to make sure they didn't make mistakes. And the bruises?

"_They're from training, Teddy. You'll see what I mean when you wrestle in the big leagues."_

Ted had been wrestling since high school in the 'lower league', he had never seen bruises like that except in Extreme Rules matches.

So Ted had one chance left, and it came in the strong figure of Cody's new beau. Randy was known for his violent temper and his protective nature, one causing the other. It was the kind of man Cody needed in his life, someone who actually wanted the best for him and wouldn't stand for Holly treating him the way he was.

Ted took another deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Technically, he didn't make his debut for another week, and from there the writer's were going to stick him in someone's storyline. He strode over toward Randy, who was sitting on the bench lacing up his wrestling boots. He had a match tonight, and he seemed to be psyching himself up.

Orton looked up when the blonde approached, lips quirking up, "Hey, man."

"Randy" they bumped fists, Ted smiled as well when he saw the man's cut muscles flex with the movement.

"What brings you around?" Randy inquired, lifting his foot and putting it flat on the locker in front of him to lace the boot properly "I haven't seen you in about a week."

"I'm gettin' set up for travel" Ted gestured around "Gotta have your affairs in order to live this life, ya know?"

"Amen" Randy grunted, pulling the laces tight "Need something specific or you did you come to wish me good luck?"

"You don't need luck, you're Randy Orton" Ted sucked up, sitting beside the older man "Actually, I came to talk to you."

"About…?"

"Cody."

The Viper smiled at the name, his eyes looking at nothing as his thoughts almost visibly swarmed around the young man. Randy took a moment, then cleared his throat and concentrated on his boot.

"What about him?"

"Randy, something's been happening" Ted started out, not sure how he should word it "Something that no one should condone, least of all you."

This caught Randy's attention, he set his foot back on the floor and turned to face the blonde.

"It's Holly" Ted decided to just spit it out "He's been…_mistreating _Cody."

For a moment, Randy didn't react. Then his features started to harden, lips pursing into a thin line and the vein in his temple popping out. His jaw ticked once, twice, then he spoke tightly.

"Go on."

Ted knew he had him by the tension in his tone.

"Holly's been working him like a dog" he gushed "He's beating him! I've heard him call Cody some of the worst things. Called 'im weak, worthless, said he was moochin' off Dusty's reputation. Once he said that Cody was lucky to have Dusty has a father, otherwise he'd be on his back to be in this industry. I've seen him reduce Cody to tears, made him really believe that crap."

Randy dug his palm into his eyes, twisting up his face in anger. He visibly smoothed out after a minute or so, gathering enough composure to speak again.

"It's gotten physical?"

Ted nodded, "He doesn't even hesitate anymore."

"Why hasn't anyone seen these bruises?" Randy asked, hoping it wasn't true.

"Cody has a friend in the make-up room" the DiBiase stated, something he'd found out by accident "He keeps his marks hidden."

Randy cracked open his eyes, they were full of heat, "I suppose you've talked to him about this?"

"I have" Ted admitted "He said that Holly was just trying to make them a better tag-team, that he deserved what he got. That bastard has him brainwashed, Randy! You have to help him! He won't listen to me anymore, I've tried-"

He was cut off by a firm hand, the older man simply raising it up to stop his words.

Randy hissed in a sharp breath, jaw set tight, "Where are they?"

"They have a match right now" Ted glanced at the clock, biting the side of his lip "Actually, they should be getting back."

Randy stood up suddenly, surprising the other, "Are you coming with me?"

Ted nodded quickly, "So you'll take care of it?"

"You bet your pert ass I am" Randy growled, walking right past the blonde "Hurry up."

Ted stood, staggering after the Viper.

"And if Holly so much as touches Cody in front of me, so help him God…"

**-xXxXxXx-**

Though it wasn't a title match, Holly was fuming when he and Cody lost their tag-team match. He scowled and stormed all the way back up the ramp, Cody stumbling behind him. The older man was enraged by the events, and he wasn't about to let his partner get away with it that easily.

As soon as they were behind the curtain, the very moment they got off the stairs and back into the opening hall, Holly didn't hesitate to let loose his rage.

"You screw-up!" Holly whipped around, glaring down the young brunette "You filthy betrayer! You threw that match!"

"No, sir, I swear" Cody pleaded, already shuddering at the thought of being beat again "I didn't! I tried my best, I did!"

"If you didn't throw it, then you're a shoddier wrestler than I gave you credit for!"

Holly struck out, punching the younger man square in the jaw. The little sound Cody emitted was pathetic, but he only fell when a follow up kick caught him square in the chest. He collapsed onto the cement floor, his barely-clothed form protesting the harsh chill. It stung his skin almost as much as the blows, but he kept his aching body pressed as close to the dirty floor as possible to avoid anymore punishment.

"I'm sorry, Bob, I really am" Cody whimpered.

"You pathetic, worthless thing" Holly spat "If it wasn't for me, you'd be nothing! I'm all you have and the best you'll ever have, so you _will_ obey me!"

Cody nodded frantically, heart aching at the prospect but knowing it was true.

"Hey!"

Holly looked up while Cody dared not, scowling at the sight of Randy Orton and little DiBiase Jr. charging at him. He stood to his full height, meeting the poison glare full on.

"What is it, Orton?"

"Randy?" Cody whispered, raising up a bit on his knees.

"Shit, Cody?" Ted went to step forward, but his mentor put a hand on his shoulder "He's bleeding!"

But the Orton's silent communication told him to stand down, and he did.

"Oh, so you came here for this?" Holly reached down and seized a handful of Cody's hair, yanking the boy's head back painfully and getting a cry for his efforts. Cody clawed at the man's hand fruitlessly, the urge to fight weak in him. He stared at Randy with teary eyes, silently begging for something he wasn't sure of.

"Give me the boy, Bob" Randy held out his hand, signaling he wanted Cody handed over "Give him to me. Right. Now."

"Why the hell should I?" Holly grinned nastily, clenching his fingers tighter to get the boy to squirm "He's my tag-team partner. He wears _my_ gold."

This was true, the crimson and gold belt was snapped securely around the boy's waist. The matching one graced Holly's torso, gleaming treacherously.

"You lost the right to call him that when you hit him" Randy hissed, stepping closer "Give him to me."

Holly held up only a few seconds longer, then withered beneath the Orton's glare. He yanked Cody to his feet, tossing him forward. Randy caught him easily, wrapping his tattooed arms around the lithe form. Cody melted into him, silent tear tracks staining his face. It was almost too easy to pick him up bridal style, the poor thing weighed almost nothing. Barely two hundred pounds.

"You touch him again, I'm going to break your face" Randy threatened simply, meaning every word of it.

Cody clung to him, eyes fluttering shut as he let himself be carried away.

Ted smirked at the angry Holly, "Oh, by the way. Don't get too fond of those belts, man. Later."

He walked away, smug as anything and glad to have his friend safe.

**-xXxXxXx-**

Randy carried Cody into his locker room, telling Ted to guard the door. The blonde obeyed, closing it once they were inside. The boy was protesting softly, but Orton didn't give him a single thought other than how worried he was. He sat him down carefully on the couch in there, keeping him down when he tried to get up.

"Stay."

Cody did as he was told, sitting obediently as the older man got a cold washcloth. He came back over, kneeling down in front of the boy and reaching up to dab at his split lower lip.

"How long as he been doing this to you?" Randy inquired, heart aching at the sight of the man he'd come to care for so much looking so defeated.

"Too long" Cody murmured, then raised his voice "It wasn't anything I didn't deserve! I failed out there, and it wasn't Holly's fault!"

Randy raised an eyebrow as the brunette worked himself up, "How was it your fault, Cody?"

"I just…I-I keep making him so mad" Cody's lower lip trembled, swallowing back tears "I keep disappointing him. I'm not good enough, I don't try hard enough! I keep slacking off…and I can't keep my body right…"

Randy watched the boy run a hand self-consciously over his stomach, "You're shitting me, right?"

Cody gave him a confused look, "I'm serious."

"Then you've let him brainwash the hell out of you" Randy set the cloth along the boy's bruised thigh, letting the coolness sooth his flesh "You're nothing short of perfect, Cody."

The boy blushed, "Y-You're lying."

Randy stood up, cupping Cody's chin delicately and tilting it up, "You're a good wrestler, Cody, but you're young. You can't expect to get everything right the first time. Even if you make a mistake, that doesn't give that bastard a right to put his hands on you."

He flexed his neck, letting out a sharp sigh, "I want to kick his ass _sooo_ bad."

"Don't" Cody implored softly, innocently touching the side of the man's thick thigh "Not for me."

Randy gazed down at him, a certain fondness in his eyes. He loved Cody, he knew that, there was no denying that. And the poor thing couldn't see how beautiful how truly was, how deserving of love he was. It hurt his heart to know that.

"You're not going back to him."

Cody's eyes went wide, "What?"

"This…is yours" Randy eased the belt off the boy's waist, lying it to the side "But I'll be damned if I let him spend more than a month more in this business. I'm going straight to Vince."

Cody tried to protest, "Randy-!"

"Hush" Randy cupped the back of the brunette's neck, silencing him effectively "Do you hurt anywhere else? Are your ribs ok?"

Cody just gazed up at him in amazement.

"He's not going to touch you again" Randy swore, turning to leave.

Cody jumped to his feet, turning the older man around, "You love me, Randy?"

Randy was thrown off a bit, but nodded nonetheless, "Yes."

"Then kiss me."

Randy did just that, proving to the boy just how much he loved him.

**-xXxXxXx-**

Three weeks later, Ted and Cody were Tag-Team Champions and Hardcore Holly was fired.

Ted sat at the breakfast table the next morning, watching Cody and Randy croon over each other, and knew he'd done right.

**

* * *

**

**I'll admit it, I rushed the end, but this story was more about Holly beating Cody than Candy-love. Did anyone else see Holly slap Cody during that one interview? Go view it, that slap was totally real. Cody looked so pissed, but he was so innocent.**

**R&R**

**Luv, Emono**

**PS: Damn. I'm so sorry. I read this story about a month after I posted it…I did NOT read that over at all. Forgive me? I hope so. It's now been officially edited.**


End file.
